Love Happens
by AnneKaye
Summary: Life is hard. But the only way to live it is if you live life to the fullest. I'm a writer and I'm a fun mom, or at least I would like to think so. He is the biggest and best thing to ever happen in my life. I didn't think falling in love would be another. Lemons?
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Bella Swan and I was a teen mom.

What I mean by that is I got pregnant when I was seventeen and I grew up. I'm twenty three now and I have a job. I don't live under my parents' roof anymore and I did a fucking awesome job raising my kid. I was able to move past the rumors and the whispers behind my back about having intercourse out of wedlock and having a kid when I am still considered a kid. I kept my chin up and I knew from the moment I found out I was pregnant, I was never going to love another person the way I would love my kid unconditionally and irrevocably.

* * *

**Hello, guys. I have resurrected from the dead and I was just truly inspired to start writing again. I have had the biggest writers block ever in the world and I just was simply afraid to come back. I was afraid to sit down and start typing. **

**This new story was just started out on a spur of the moment. I was looking through my e-mails and I just wanted to open up a word document and write. WRITE.**

**Enjoy the prologue. Cause as of this moment, my fingers just wont stop writing.**

_Anne Kaye_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kid, you better wake up!" I hollered at my seven year old who simply refuses to get out of bed. "School is in less than thirty minutes!"

I can't blame him. I didn't want to get up this morning either. It was one of those cold wet mornings in Seattle. It's January and the winter break just ended for the schools. It snowed twice last week, which was about it. And last night, heavy rain broke out from the clouds. I didn't get much sleep because my son jumped in bed with me when it started thundering on the roof and he's a kicker. I suffered a knee to my ribs twice and a foot in my face when I woke up this morning.

Seth finally showed up five minutes later in his uniform with a grumpy frown sported on his face. And then his face perked up when he noticed bacon on his plate.

"Finally!" he roared. "You know Mom, you should make this every morning. It will make my tragic life a whole lot easier."

"Oh do tell me how miserable your life is," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mrs. Robinson is going to kill me with her homework assignments. A kid can only take so much abuse from writing practices." He hates English, with a passion. Math he can tackle in seconds, it must be from his father because I hate math, but somehow he just couldn't pick up the passion I had for literature.

"I also think I got fatter," he grumbled. "I had way too of my grandmom's cooking during Christmas. My uniform is way too tight."

"No, I think you are just getting taller," I ruffled his hair as I placed a glass of apple juice in front of him. "We'll just have to get you fitted with some new ones later this week, okay?"

He gulped down his apple juice. The tall genes also came from his estranged father, along with the blue-green eyes and sandy blond hair. I think he inherited most of his behavioral traits from me though. We're both not a morning person is one example.

"So, what are you going to do today Mom?"

"I actually have a meeting with Tanya."

He wrinkled his nose. He doesn't like it when Tanya smothers him with kisses. She loves kids and so far, I'm the only author she's ever had with young children. Tanya is my publisher and she has been for about three years now. In the duration of those three years, I have two three book series for children and two books for young adult fiction. One of those, I am currently extending as a series as it was a best-selling for five months straight.

"Is she coming over or something? I mean I love Tanny but she has to stop kissing me and leaving red lipstick marks on my cheek. My girlfriend will think I'm cheating on her or something-" His eyes popped wide open and he clamped his mouth with his hand.

"A girlfriend?" I asked, baffled. Of course I already knew this because I was good friends with his "girlfriend's' Mom. Angela has a daughter named Penny and she pulled me aside one day and told me about how her daughter wouldn't stop talking about Seth. We laughed about this for a good two minutes.

"Mom, I swear. It's nothing serious." Sometimes, I forget that he's only seven years old because sometimes, he just sounds so mature for his age.

"I thought you hated cooties."

"I do hate cooties. It's not like hold Penny's hands or anything, or worse kiss her. But I called her my girlfriend so that way the other kids won't pick on her."

"They pick on Penny?"

"Sometimes, yes. The girls don't like it when she wears pigtails and the boys who sit behind her pull them. And sometimes, the boys take her pencils. But don't worry Mom, ever since I told everybody that she was my girlfriend, they stopped picking on her." He jutted out his little chin and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I don't know how that works but you know what, it works. Good job baby," I planted a wet kiss on his forehead.

"Mom, stoooop."

"Finish up you breakfast. If you're late, I'm going to be late for my meeting too."

* * *

"I also want some knew crayons, Mom."

I rolled my eyes. We were currently discussing about school materials he will need now that school sessions have resumed.

"I just bought you some new crayons two months ago!"

I saw him roll his eyes in the mirror. "We melted them. With the spoon and the candle stick." I sighed as I remembered.

"Okay, then after school, we'll go ahead and do some more craft supply shopping." He started dancing in his seat. "Maybe go out for dinner too because I will be very busy writing that I won't have time to make something."

"Yes! Can we have something that has barbeque?" I agreed.

I pulled up at the school and parked in an empty slot. I got out of the car and my son followed suit. I reached down to hold his hand as we walked into the building.

"I got some paint stuck under my nails because yesterday, I went a little too hard on the finger painting."

"Let me see," I held his hand up closer to my face. "Pink! Is that your new style?"

He sighed as we came to a stop in front of his classroom door.

"Pay attention in class, okay kid?"

"I always do Mom," he rolled his eyes again. "I don't want to go back to school. I want to stay at home."

"But what about Penny? Who will protect her from those mean bullies?"

"I guess you're right," he nodded. "And I guess learning something is good."

"That's the spirit. And the later during dinner you can teach me whatever Mrs. Robinson taught you, okay?"

With that, he walked into his classroom.

Seth was born on August 3, 2006. I had just graduated from high school and I lived with my mother in Arizona. I got pregnant during our winter formal senior year. I wasn't asked out on a date but I had a group of friends that were all going together. That night, I was dancing with a long-time friend of mine, Riley. One thing led to another and at the time, I was desperate to lose my virginity. And then after the winter formal, Riley had moved away. He didn't tell anyone, didn't tell me after taking my virginity. The whole school only found out when he didn't show up for school anymore.

At the time, I thought I had a lot do with it which was ridiculous. But finding out that the guy you lost your virginity to moved away the next day does something to a girl's self-esteem. I didn't have his phone number, his e-mail address, his new address and so I had absolutely no way to tell him he has a son. So I took matters into my own hands and didn't tell people who the father was. I told my mom and dad, of course, but the whole school wanted to know. Of course being pregnant as high school student attracts rumors and whispers behind my back. A lot parents would scold me for having a child out of wedlock and what-not and that it was a good-thing that I didn't consider abortion because I would be a murderer.

And I ignored them. Because I knew that this kid inside of me would only bring happiness in my life. When Seth was born though, I was a mess. Not a mess in the sense that I was fussing over stretch marks and all but in the sense that I was getting ready for college. When I was in college, my mother lived fortunately close to the university. I opted out of living in dorms and instead stayed with my mom. She would take care of Seth when I was in classes and she essentially helped me raise him. We pretty much lived the same way for about four years. And in between those four years, I started writing. I didn't stop writing down because Seth was my biggest inspiration. That was how I was able to get a hold of Tanya. I sent all of my finished works to a lot of publishing companies but only Volturi Publishing Company became interested with signing me.

When I graduated from the university with a bachelor in Literature, I also had my first children's book release. Seth was about four years old at the time when we moved to Seattle to get in closer touch with the company. Being an author became my full-time job and the biggest perk of that was, I get to watch Seth grow up.

* * *

"Tanya, Bella is here." Mike said on the intercom.

"_Let her in!" _Tanya replied.

"See you later Bella," Mike winked at me.

_Ew._

I walked into Tanya's office and she gave me a desperate look.

"Oh no, what it is?"

"We have an interview next week."

"But-"

Tanya held up a hand. "There's like no way out of this without pissing some people off. I mean right now, you're hot stuff. Your books are best-sellers and everyone wants to know more about the next book. That is why Marcus set up the interview."

"But there isn't much. None of my stuff is finalized. I have chapters done but I still need to proof everything."

"Can you at least give a book title?"

"I'm in between names. It's hard making a commitment to something when I'm months away from finishing the book."

She laughed sadly. "This is the same thing I told Marcus. I told him that we couldn't put any kind of pressure on you. But Marcus is the one who has the say in everything and he's the boss. We'll discuss more about it when it gets closer, you know? They are asking questions you know the answers to. And I'm going to be there to guide you through."

"I hope it goes well then," I sighed.

"This is a small little interview," she waved her hand. "Nothing big or too important. Focus on the book."

"Thanks Tanny," I said.

"So, first order of business is renewing your contract with the company," Tanya started. She pulled up a copy of the new contract and placed it gently in front of me. She had a big smile on her face. "Have you and lawyer take a look at it and give it back to me signed."

"Perfect," I said. I reached out to take it and skimmed through the pages. I found out why Tanya had such a big smile on her face. "That's a lot of money!"

"I know!" she squealed. "Aro was the one who finalized everything. Your book sales are off the roof and he can only imagine what your next book will bring to this company. He said to take it as a gift from VPC."

I groaned. "That man is putting a lot of pressure on me," I said.

"But that is only because he likes you," Tanya patted my hand.

* * *

After I left Tanya's office and spending about four hours typing like crazy, I left the house to pick up Seth. I had set up an appointment with my lawyer to look over the details of my new contract and it was set the day before the interview.

"Hey Mom!" Seth said enthusiastically as he got in the car. "I have a list of art supplies Mrs. Robinson gave everybody because of the new project she had planned for us!"

"You know, your teacher is asking for a lot," I joked with him. "She's going to make us bankrupt with all the school supplies she demands."

Seth blanched. "Seriously?"

"Kidding."

When we got to Office Depot, he ran off and I found him fussing over in the art section. We spent about thirty minutes there, maybe more if I hadn't reminded him of dinner. Then we were off to the cash register. I was backing out of my parking spot when I suddenly jolted forward. I heard Seth yelp in the back seat and I immediately turned around to check if he was okay. He was in the middle of putting his seatbelt on when we back into someone else.

"Are you okay, kid?"

"Yes Mom," he said. "Who did we hit?"

I looked around and when I spotted the other car, a tall gorgeous man with bronze hair getting out of it. For the first time in seven years, my lady parts tingled.


End file.
